Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Vs Dairanger!
Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Vs Dairanger! (忍者戦隊カクレンジャーVSダイレンジャー, Ninja Sentai Kakurenjā tai Dairenjā is the teamup movie between Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis The Kakuranger come across some strong opponents . . . THE DAIRANGERS? No these must be fakes! The Kakurangers must get help from the real Dairangers if they are win against these fakes. KIRYOKU AND KAKURE RYU KENZAN! Ninja and Martial Artists, Unite! Characters Kakurangers Dairangers Allies Transcript "IYAH!" Sasuke slashed at a blue Dorodoro that the two Youkais summoned. The Kakurangers were all fighting the Dorodoros. Tsuruhime slashed at a group of Dorodoros. A Dorodoro tried to smash her with a blue club, but then it turned out that Tsuruhime used Kawarimi (replacement) and the Dorodoro only bashed an empty Ninjawhite suit. The Dorodoros were shock, then they ran up to the suit and examined the suit, only to have the suit blow up in their faces. Tsuruhime was now behind the Dorodoros. "KAKURE RYU! Ku No Ji Kiri!" Tsuruhime slashed twice in an arrowhead shape, slashing the Dorodoros. Seikai jumped between the Dorodoros. Then the Dorodoros, wielding swords, slashed Seikai, only to find out that they slashed an empty suit. Then Seikai reappeared behind them, all grown. "Kakure Ryu." Seikai said in a humorous tone. "Enlarging technique. Punishment." He did a thumbs down, then squashed the Dorodoros. (Poor Dorodoros . . . SQUISH! I really have no idea whether Squish has been used in Kakuranger, you know, those captions that appear.) Seikai reappeared in normal size and there were three Dorodoros that remained and they stepped back in fear. Seikai held the Kakuremaru. "KAKURE RYU!" Seikai now sounded serious. "Sandan Kiri!" He slashed in a Triangle shape, slashing the Dorodoros. Saizou was slashing at the Dorodoros, then used a ninja technique and created a flood that washed the Dorodoros away (OH NO!). More Dorodoros ran at Saizou from behind. Saizou turned and had the Kakuremaru at ready. "KAKURE RYU!" Saizou announced. "Seiho No Jin!" Saizou slashed in a Triangle formation, and sliced the Dorodoros. "FIGHT!" Jiraya said in English. Jiraya slashed ferociously at the Dorodoros. Then the American Japanese Ninja jumped into the air. "THREE KICK!" Jiraya announced in English and then kicked the Dorodoros three times (KICK!). Jiraya landed. "KAKURE RYU!" Jiraya shouted in Japanese. " Nagareboshi!" Then Jiraya slashed in a shooting star formation, slashing the Dorodoros. Sasuke defeated his batch of Dorodoros, then threw his Shurikens at the two Youkais. "Todomeda!" Sasuke then held his Kakuremaru at ready. "KAKURE RYU!" Then Sasuke slashed a circle formation. "Mangetsu Kiri!" Then he sliced one more time, slashing the Circle, thus slashing the Youkai. The Youkais shouted in pain, and were blown backwards. Then the Kakurangers were back in a group. "Minna, let's end them once and for all!" Sasuke shouted. Then all five Kakurangers held their Kakuremaru up high in a star formation. "Raiko Nami!" They shouted, but before the attack even shot out, something happened. "Kiryoku Bomber!" Five voices shouted out and then one large orb struck the Kakurangers. The Kakurangers' attack was interrupted, and the Kakurangers fell on their backs. "What happened!?" Sasuke asked as he got up. "AH!" Saizou gasped upon seeing five colored shapes. Red, green, blue, yellow, and pink. Each of them had an animal motif to their suits. A Dragon, Lion, Pegasus, Kirin, and Phoenix. "Dairangers!?" Seikai shouted in surprise. "DAIRANGERS!?" Tsuruhime was surprised as well. "Who are they?" Jiraya asked in English. He was really out of the loop seeing as how he lived in America while the Dairangers were active. "Tenkasei, Ryuranger." Ryuranger announced. Sasuke gasped. "Tengensei, Shishiranger." Shishiranger announced. Jiraya gasped. "Tenjusei, Tenmaranger." Tenmaranger announced. Saizou gasped. "Tenjisei, Kirinranger." Kirinranger announced. Seikai gasped. "Tenpusei, Hououranger." Hououranger announced. Tsuruhime gasped. The five of them sounded menacingly. "Gosei Sentai, Dairanger." Ryuranger finished, then looked at the Kakurangers. "Kakurangers!" He pointed at the Kakurangers. "Your end is nigh!" The Dairangers held the Dairenrods then charged at the Kakurangers. The two Youkais looked at each other. "Are they allies?" Warped asked. "I don't know." Dark Fur replied. "Hey wait!" Sasuke shouted, but too late. The Dairangers each had the Dairenrod with their respective Dairenrod blade on. Ryuranger a Naginata, Shishiranger a Bladed Sasumata, Tenmaranger a Monk's spade, Kirinranger a spear, and Hououranger a Bladed Monk's Cudgel. Ryuranger slashed Sasuke with the Naginata blade. Sasuke screamed in pain as sparks flew off the Ninjared suit. "SASUKE!" Tsuruhime screamed, but then Hououranger slashed at Tsuruhime. Tsuruhime held the Kakuremaru and the Laser Knife from the Kakulaser and blocked Hououranger's slash. Seikai fought Kirinranger. Seikai tried to slash at Kirinranger, but then Kirinranger did a drunken spin and Seikai missed. Then Kirinranger thrust his spear at Seikai, stabbing Seikai's chest. Luckily Seikai used Kawarimi, but unfortunately, Kirinranger was a time fighter. A seal appeared around Kirinranger, and time reversed itself, and Seikai never used Kawarimi. Seikai found Kirinranger behind him. "WAH!" Then Kirinranger blasted Seikai with the Daibuster. Seikai didn't use Kawarimi because he was confused. Tenmaranger used three glowing revolving kicks on Saizou, then smashed Saizou with the Dairenrod. Tenmaranger then thrust the rod into Saizou's chest. Saizou grabbed the rod on reflex, then Tenmaranger threw Saizou away. Jiraya and Shishiranger were having a tough battle with each other. Jiraya was not at all surprised at the Dairangers attacking them because he had no idea who they were. This gave Jiraya a small advantage and a disadvantage. For one, Jiraya won't hesitate to attack Shishiranger, which Jiraya did by slashing Shishiranger with both the Kakuremaru and the Laser Knife. However, Jiraya has no idea what techniques Shishiranger knows, and Jiraya found out the hard way when Jiraya found himself inside a green mist. Then a golden train ran Jiraya over. Good thing the train was an illusion . . . an illusion that hurts! "Man that hurts." Jiraya remarked in English. Sasuke however was showing a lot of restraint against Ryuranger. Why was a fellow red ranger attacking? "DAIRINKEN!" Ryuranger held the Dairinken, and the Dairinken now had the Dairenrod's Naginata blade on top. Ryuranger also held the Star Sword. Ryuranger slashed at Sasuke savagely. Sasuke dropped to the ground. "You asked for it." Sasuke growled. Then he had in his hand a red short sword. "Hikarimaru!" Sasuke announced. But of course, before Sasuke even got an attack in, Ryuranger aimed at Sasuke with an open fist. Ryuranger fired a fire stream at Sasuke. Sasuke ended up flying backwards. The other Kakurangers ran up to the fallen Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Tsuruhime shook Sasuke a little to check if he was alive. Sasuke was. Sasuke groaned. "RUN!" He shouted because the Dairangers were preparing for another Kiryoku Bomber. The yellow cat bus Nekomaru flew over, surprising the Dairangers a little. The Kakurangers ran inside Nekomaru, and Nekomaru drove off. Ryuranger watched Nekomaru drive away. Ryuranger chuckled. "How interesting, looks like the Kakurangers know when they can't win." Then Ryuranger turned to the Youkais. "You two, you're coming with us to see Daimaou." "Eh?" - - The Kakurangers were all in true civilian form (not ninja suits). Nekomaru was in its crepe shop form, and the Kakurangers were all lounging around. "You know, I can't believe that the Dairangers would attack us." Sasuke commented. "Can someone fill me on who these guys are?" Jiraya asked in Japanese. Saizou explained to Jiraya. "Oh." Now he knew why the other Kakurangers were confused. To think, the Senshis that fought before them would actually turn out to fight alongside the Youkai. - - Dark Fur and Warped entered the Youkai's hideout (forgot where). Daimaou was talking with Ryuranger. Dark Fur whispered to Warped. "Who are those five?" "I have no idea?" Warped replied. Then the suits of the Dairangers dematerialized, revealing monsters! There was a dark knight monster with a red cape (imagine him like the knight guy from Super Sentai World). Night is his name. There was one that looked like a biker with a blue biker outfit and a white head with a red visor as eyes (ho ho, does this sound familiar?). A pink Swan type monster with feathery chest and large wings. This looked to be female. Another was a Reaper type monster with a red robe and wielding a yellow scythe. The fifth one was a green armor clad demon with a third eye (looks like the giant monster from Super Sentai World). He had a sword. "OOH!" The Youkais, minus Daimaou, shouted. The Hanarangers were in there as well in their human disguise. Night started laughing maniacally. He was Ryuranger. "That was so fun, playing with the Kakurangers and all." "And they don't suspect a thing." Reaper sneered. He was Kirinranger. "It's always so fun to mess with humans." Swan remarked. She was Hououranger. "Biker, fix up the bikes!" Night shouted at Biker. Biker was Tenmaranger. "Almost done." Biker hissed. "We'll destroy the Kakurangers!" Demon shouted. Demon was Shishiranger. "And the Youkai will help us all!" Night shouted. "YEAH!" Everyone, but Warped and Dark Fur shouted. "WHO ARE THEY!?" Warped and Dark Fur asked. Night chuckled. "Didn't you know, I'm the one who's going to help Daimaou out. I have stolen the Dairanger powers from that Daijinryuu, and I intend to rule this world with an iron fist. That or destroy it." "And we'll be there to help." Daimaou chuckled. "The Kakurangers will die." - - No business today for the crepe shop. Probably for the best seeing as how the Kakurangers were quite beaten badly by the Dairangers. They were all just lounging around. Then they heard the roar of motorcycles coming towards them. "What now?" Sasuke asked, a little groggy seeing as how he was taking a nap. Seikai also took a nap but Seikai was busy in dreamworld. Then the Kakurangers saw five motorcycles charging at them. The motorcycles were demonic looking, and corresponding to the colors of their riders, the Dairangers. The Dairangers all held their Daibusters. "Take this." Ryuranger said then fired a shot. "WAH!" The shot struck close to Seikai, and that woke him up. "GET IN!" Tsuruhime, who was hanging inside Nekomaru, ordered the other Kakurangers. They all boarded Nekomaru again. Nekomaru drove off. "AFTER THEM!" Ryuranger commanded, and the Dairangers sped up, continuing to shoot at Nekomaru. Some shots struck the ground, and Nekomaru had difficulty moving. Tsuruhime had some trouble driving. Sasuke looked out the window and noticed the Dairangers nearing. "Tsuruhime, I'm going to stall them." Sasuke said to Tsuruhime. "EH!?" Tsuruhime was surprised at Sasuke's sudden proclamation. "You'll be slaughtered out there!" "But if I don't, we're not getting out of this." Sasuke retorted. Tsuruhime bit her lips, then she nodded and executed a hand sight. "But you better meet us at that restaurant, okay!?" Sasuke nodded then jumped out the door of Nekomaru, and landed on the Shark Bleeder cycle which was summoned by Tsuruhime. "YOSH!" Sasuke shouted. "Super Henge, Doron Changer!" The Doron Changer's gate opened up and Sasuke transformed. Sasuke drew the Kakulaser. "Kakulaser!" And he fired at the Dairangers that were nearing Nekomaru. Sasuke got those shots, and Nekomaru was speeding away. "TEME!" Ryuranger shouted and had the Star Sword and Cutter in hand, ready to slash Sasuke. Sasuke drew the Laser Knife from the Kakulaser and the Kakuremaru. The two red rangers charged at each other. "IYAH!" Sasuke slashed and so did Ryuranger. The two nearly fell of their bikes, but they got back on balance. Sasuke revved up, and then rode past the Dairangers, trying to catch up with Nekomaru, or as it seemed. In truth, Sasuke was still stalling. Nekomaru eventually took to the sky, and that was the end of Sasuke's job. Sasuke followed the yellow dot that was in the sky, but not before jumping on top of his bike, and doing a monkey stance, to mock the Dairangers. But of course, Sasuke almost fell off his bike. "WHOA!" And he did. The Dairangers were a little shock that it happened, but Sasuke quickly got back on and Sasuke was gone. "They can run but they can't hide." Ryuranger, who is actually Night, said. - - Sasuke ran inside the restaurant, and met up with his fellow Kakurangers. "Sasuke, you're alive!" Saizou almost wept. "Of course I am!" Sasuke exclaimed, then sat down next to Tsuruhime. The five of them sighed, well Jiraya's was just on instinct while everyone else was actually depressed. (Jiraya again, doesn't exactly know the Dairangers) A cook wearing a white uniform and a cook's hat walked out. "You know, I still have to wonder why the Dairangers are trying to kill us." Seikai commented. The cook overheard and perked his ears up upon the mentioning of Dairanger. "Has one year really caused them to become evil?" Sasuke asked. "It's possible I guess." Tsuruhime replied. "This is bad." Jiraya said in English. Even though he didn't know who exactly the Dairangers were supposed to be, he still understood that the Dairangers were supposed to be good guys. "Oh well, since we're here, let's order." "Huh?" The other Kakurangers had no idea what Jiraya had said in English. The cook was off. The cook overheard everything that the Kakurangers were talking about. He walked into the kitchen. "Dairangers?" The cook asked himself. "Can't be." "HEY RYOU!" The cook's boss shouted, and the cook was Ryou of the Dairangers! The true Ryuranger. "We got an order for table five!" "Oh, got it." Ryou started cooking. Later, Ryou served to table five, which so coincidently is the Kakuranger table. Ryou's eyes widened in surprise. HOW COINCIDENTAL! Then Ryou wondered who those people were. Of course, before the Kakurangers even began to eat, the ground shook and the lights flickered. "No way!" Sasuke shouted, then the Kakurangers ran out the door. But Tsuruhime ran back in and paid the bill, then she was off. Ryou's boss was freaking out because the ground was shaking. Ryou couldn't just ignore it, so Ryou quickly changed into his civilian clothing, and ran out the door. What Ryou saw shocked him. Ryou saw . . . Dairenoh, terrorizing the city. "Can't be." Ryou gasped. "Dairenoh, it can't be true. What's going on!?" The Kakurangers, now transformed, looked up to see Dairenoh. "We're going to have to use Muteki Shogun!" Tsuruhime shouted. Ninjaman came flying by. "Giant battle already, cool." Ninjaman remarked. "NINJA GATTAI!" The Kakurangers shouted and Muteki Shogun was quickly formed. Ninjaman was almost stepped on by Dairenoh just to say. Dairenoh was randomly attacking the city, so Dairenoh almost stepped on Ninjaman. "HEY!" Ninjaman shouted. "That really makes me angry, I'm going to burst!" Then Ninjaman grew and his body changed into the red faced Samuraiman. "SAMURAIMAN KENZAN!" The battle between Muteki Shogun and Samuraiman, vs. Dairenoh is going to begin. Ryou ran over to a bridge to see the battle. Just what can he do to help? -- Muteki Shogun and Samuraiman faced Dairenoh. Dairenoh had yet to draw its sword, and had a hand to the handle of the Daiohken. Muteki Shogun was unarmed while Samuraiman combined his sword and sheath to create a javelin. Night, Fake Ryuranger, was just lounging on his control orb inside Dairenoh's cockpit. "This will be quick." Night said (just to say, he's saying things in Ryou's voice). Samuraiman made the first move. "HERE I COME!" Samuraiman shouted, then tried to jab Dairenoh with the Samurai Javelin. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Night shouted. Then all five Fake Dairangers made a movement that represented drawing of a sheathed sword. Dairenoh drew the Daiohken, parried Samuraiman, then slashed Samuraiman's chest. Samuraiman was pushed back, and Muteki Shogun walked up to Dairenoh. Muteki Shogun tried to punch Dairenoh, but Dairenoh sheathed the Daiohken again, then shifted to the left, where Muteki Shogun's left fist ended up missing Dairenoh. Dairenoh then side kicked Muteki Shogun. Muteki Shogun may have defense and power, but Dairenoh is much lighter than Muteki Shogun, thus quicker than Muteki Shogun. "Flaming Shogun Sword!" The Kakurangers, who were Muteki Shogun, called out and Muteki Shogun held out his blue right hand, summoning the sword of Muteki Shogun which had a hilt that resembled a piranha. Muteki Shogun slashed a flaming cut. Dairenoh however was quick on the draw, and brought out the Dai Javelin then kept stabbing Muteki Shogun. Muteki Shogun was pushed back by the multiple stabs. Then Dairenoh drew the Daiohken and slashed Muteki Shogun with both weapons. Samuraiman tried to stab Dairenoh but Dairenoh parried with the Dai Javelin then slashed Samuraiman with the Daiohken. Dairenoh roundhouse kicked Samuraiman into Muteki Shogun. Muteki Shogun stood firm but Samuraiman smashed right into Muteki Shogun. "Todomeda." Ryuranger said menacingly. "Daiohken! Shippu Doto!" The Daiohken glowed gold, then Dairenoh swung the sword around, then attempted to slash Samuraiman and Muteki Shogun. "RYUUSEIOH!" Ryou, standing on a bridge, screamed. "CUT IT OUT! RYUUSEIOH!" Ryou called out to his Kidenju. "NO!" The Kakurangers screamed as the Daiohken neared Muteki Shogun and Samuraiman, but then Dairenoh stopped. "WHAT!?" Ryuranger shouted. "What's going on?" It seemed that Ryuuseioh under the Dairenoh armor was struggling to keep the sword away from the opposite giants. "You stupid dragon, swing!" Ryuranger whacked the control orb. "Ryuuseioh, come out of there! Ryuuseioh!" Ryou screamed to the top of his lungs. "Hey, who's that!?" Saizou, Blue Logan arm, said. "Isn't that the cook?" Seikai, Yellow Kumard leg, asked. "Seems like it." Sasuke, Red Saruder body, said. "Weird." Jiraiya, Black Gammer leg, said in English. "What's he doing?" Tsuruhime, White Kark arm, said. "RYUUSEIOH!" Ryou screamed. Ryuranger groaned. "Move you damn dragon!" Then Dairenoh shook violently. "What!?" Lightning was all over Dairenoh, then Dairenoh stood still, then shattered to it's multiple Kidenju. "WAH!" The Fake Dairangers screamed as they fell to the bridge, The red Tenpo Rai Rai Ball flew to Ryou. Ryou caught the gem. Muteki Shogun disappeared and the Kakurangers were on the bridge as well. Samuraiman shrunk and reverted back to Ninjaman and he too was on the bridge. Ryou looked at his Tenpo Rai Rai ball then gripped it tightly. A dragon shape formed on the gem. (Insert dynamic music here) By now the Kakurangers (minus Jiraiya but he got the gist of it) figured out who Ryou was. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Ryuranger screamed at Ryou. Ryou stared at Ryuranger in surprise. "Isn't it obvious." Sasuke said running up to Ryou. "Ryuranger here is here to take back his powers." Saizou said. Ryou looked at the Kakurangers. "And guess what, now we won't hold back!" Sasuke said pointing at Ryuranger. "Aim at Ryuranger!" Tsuruhime ordered. "OH!" The other Kakurangers and Ninjaman agreed. The Dairangers brought out their Dairenrods and charged at the Kakurangers. The Kakurangers drew their Kakuremarus and Ninjaman drew his katana and charged at the Dairangers. The Kakurangers slashed the other Dairangers away and ran at Ryuranger. Ryuranger drew his Star Sword as well and slashed Saizou down then smashed Seikai to the ground. Ryuranger thrust his rod into the ground and spun kicked Jiraiya and Tsuruhime away. Ninjaman slashed Ryuranger from behind, but then Ryuranger turned to aim at Ninjaman with an open fist. "ENJOHA!" Ryuranger fired a flame stream that struck Ninjaman. Ryuranger looked around, no Ninjared. But then Ryuranger realized that all he struck were all Kawarimi suits (not sure if Ninjaman exhibit Ninja skills in the series but come on, he's Ninjaman). Ryuranger looked around seeing his floored comrades getting up. Course he didn't expect Ninjared to sneak up behind me. "Hiding in shadows and cutting up evil!" Sasuke declared. "Ninja Sentai, Kakuranger Kenzan!" Ryuranger turned around, and Ninjared slashed Ryuranger on the chest. Ryuranger was pushed back a bit. Then Sasuke did a ninja hand sign, "Ho, Saru, Nin. Kaensu no Jutsu!" He clasped his hands together in a hand sign and flames surrounded him. Sasuke fired a large fire stream at Ryuranger. The Kakurangers and Ninjaman got behind Sasuke. "GAH!" Ryuranger was burned back. Sasuke held his giant Red Slicer Shuriken weapon. "RED SLICER! HAH!" Sasuke threw his Red Slicer at Ryuranger's wrists. Red Slicer slashed the wrists, and something flew at Ryou. Ryou caught the items, which were the aura changers. Sparks flew out of Ryuranger's body as the fire was still in effect, then Ryuranger reverted to Night. "Hah! Knew no way the Dairangers would side with the Youkai." Sasuke said. "YOU!" Night, now with his own voice, shouted at the Kakurangers. He drew his golden handled sword, then stabbed the ground with the sword. "OUGI! Night shroud!" The Fake Dairangers stood up and held their hands up high, then Night's sword started to glow black. Dark Lightning struck from the heavens, and the lightning struck the Kakurangers and Ninjaman. "WAH!" Ryou gasped. Ryou looked at his Aura Changers, then at the fallen Kakurangers. "Yosh!" Ryou put on the changers. "Now, this is your end!" Night hissed. He took his sword off the ground. The sword was glowing black. "YOU'RE DEAD!" "HAH!" Ryou used a flying side kick on the back of Night's head (course Ryou had jumped on the fake Dairangers shoulders as if they were the real ones) then landed in front of the fallen Kakurangers. "KIRYOKU!" He punched his fist into his left palm. "HAH!" Ryou held out his hand and a large force wave blew at Night and the fake Dairangers. "Why you!?" Night shrieked at Ryou. "I won't let you continue on!" Ryou declared. Ryou pulled out the Aura Changer key. "Kiryoku . . . TENSHIN! AURA CHANGER!" Ryou inserted the key right into his left brace. The key inserted through. A red glow surrounded Ryou. The glow shattered, revealing the true Ryuranger in its place. "Ryuranger! Tenkasei, Ryou!" Sasuke clapped then held Ryou's shoulder. "Now we can really do some damage." Sasuke said. "Ikuze!" "Kakuranger Ball!" Tsuruhime brought out the Kakuranger football. It was now colored white. "Jiraiya!" She threw it. "GOT IT!" Jiraiya said. He caught the ball, which was now black. "Seikai!" He threw it. "Yosh!" Seikai kicked the now yellow ball at Saizou. "Catch!" "Yataze!" Saizou caught the now blue ball. "Ninjaman!" He punted the ball at Ninjaman. "TAKE THIS!" Ninjaman batted the ball at Sasuke with the Katana. "YES!" Sasuke kicked the now red ball at Ryou. "Finish it!" Ryou lifted his leg back. "KIRYOKU! INAZUMA ENJOHA . . ." "KAKURE SHOOT!" Ryou and Sasuke shouted. Ryou kicked the ball with the force of lightning and fire. The ball was ablaze and surrounded by lightning. The ball smashed right into Night. "ARGH!" Night went flying and crashed into the fake Dairangers. "Yata!" Sasuke and Ryou high fived each other, but then turned and realized that Night and the Fake Dairangers still stood. "You won this time Kakurangers." Night flapped his cape and he and the fake Dairangers disappeared. Ryou sighed. The six of them and of course minus Ninjaman de-transformed. Ryou bowed to the Kakurangers. "I am so sorry for what the Dairanger powers did to you guys. Gomennasai!" "Hey it's okay man." Sasuke said. Then Sasuke examined Ryou. "Hey, how old are you anyway?" "Twenty-four, why do you ask?" Sasuke dropped is mouth in surprise, then smiled a sly smile or was it a smile of triumph? "WAH!" He wrapped an arm around the other red ranger. "Man, my Sempai is actually two years younger than me!" Sasuke laughed heartedly. Ryou just glared at Sasuke for making such a comment. - - "WHY YOU!" The two Youkai screamed at Night and the other new monsters. "You said you would destroy the Kakurangers, but you lost one of their powers!" "I just wonder what Lord Daimaou will do to you now." Dark Fur sneered. "Oh, I think that he will do nothing." Night whispered. "Eh?" The two Youkais asked. "Yes, yes!" Daimaou walked in. "Destroy the Kakurangers." The Hanarangers simply followed Daimaou in. "Will you allow me to show you one more power?" Night asked Daimaou gentlemanly. "The Kakurangers will die!" Daimaou shouted. "I'll take that as a yes." Night said, then took out a white brace and golden key from his cape. "And if things get bad, the Hanarangers will help." "EH!?" The Youkai screamed. "Lord Daimaou is letting them off easy!?" - - Ryou was hanging out with the Kakurangers in front of Nekomaru. "So, what's the plan guys?" Sasuke asked. "Well, Ryou here was able to get his powers back by calling out Ryuuseioh." Tsuruhime said. "So if we can gather the other Dairangers, then we can probably defeat the fake Dairangers and that Knight guy." Sasuke said. "Yosh, Ryou-kun, get the other Dairangers!" Then Ryou looked down in his depression. "Eh?" "We haven't kept in contact for some time now." Ryou said sadly. "Not after Shadam was defeated." Sasuke stared at Ryou. "You know, by his expression, you would think that he and his girlfriend broke up or something." Sasuke remarked. Then Night appeared right in front of Nekomaru along with the fake Dairangers. "Good to see you Ryuranger and Kakurangers . . . and Ninja Navy." "Eh!?" Ninjaman pointed at himself. "My name is Ninjaman." "Whatever Ninja Navy." Night said. "What do you want?" Ryou asked glaring at Night. "Oh nothing, just your deaths!" Night held out his left arm, and the Kiba Changer was on it. "No way!" Ryou gasped. "Kiryoku Tenshin . . . Kiba Changer." Night slowly inserted the golden key into the changer. A white flash flashed from the changer. Night held out his hands regally. White shards flew onto Night slowly, finally forming the Kibaranger suit minus Byakkoshinken. "Ah, this feels good." Night said. "You!" Ryou shouted. "Ikuze!" Sasuke shouted. "Kiryoku Tenshin! "Super Henge!" Ryou and the Kakurangers transformed. They and Ninjaman charged at Night, but the Fake Dairangers and Night jumped up, and went into Kibadaioh, who was standing there. "Now, feel the wrath of Kibadaioh!" Night hissed. "Kiden Shorai!" Ryou announced holding up his Star Sword. "Ryuuseioh!" "Ninja Gattai!" Muteki Shogun was formed. Ninjaman grew. Ryuuseioh held the Hiryuu Rod at ready. Muteki Shogun held the flaming Shogun Sword. Ninjaman held his Katana at ready. Ryuuseioh was the first to attack. Ryuuseioh tried to kick Kibadaioh, but Kibadaioh simply smacked Ryuuseioh's foot away, but this gave time for Ryuuseioh to strike Kibadaioh with the Hiryuu rod. But Kibadaioh grabbed the Hiryuu Rod, then flung Ryuuseioh away. - - A man wearing a green dress shirt and blue jeans as well as black fingerless gloves was tending to some puppies in a pet shop. His name was Daigo. "There, there." Daigo cooed. "Here's your food." Then the ground shook. "What the!?" Daigo ran out the door, and stared straight into a red wall. "Nani?" It wasn't a red wall, it was Ryuuseioh's arm and Ryuuseioh now stood up. "Ryuuseioh!?" Daigo looked to the side. Ryuuseioh ran for it and charged at Kibadaioh. "KIBADAIOH!?" Now Daigo was confused. Daigo ran to a green Suzuki 4x4, got in, and drove off to follow Ryuuseioh. - - Shouji, Tenmaranger, wearing a blue sweater and white shorts, was riding on his motorcycle, when all of a sudden, he saw Kibadaioh claw Muteki Shogun. "NANI!?" Shouji braked. "What's going on!?" Then he saw Ryuuseioh kick Kibadaioh, only to get back clawed. "Now I know I need to go." Shouji rode off to the giant's area. - - "Yes, you look beautiful." A man wearing a yellow dress shirt and brown suit pants said to a woman that he was working on. "Ah! My hair looks beautiful. Thank you!" The woman exclaimed. "Always a pleasure." The man was Kazu and he bowed, then the ground shook. "What the heck!?" He turned and Ninjaman's face was outside the door. "WHA!?" Then Ninjaman stood up. Kibadaioh's feet passed by as Kibadaioh threw a fist into Ninjaman, then Ryuuseioh's feet ran by and Muteki Shogun's feet walked by. Kazu bowed to the woman. "Hope you continue to like the new hair, but I need to get going." Kazu ran out the beauty shop, got into yellow BMW convertible, and drove off towards the giant's direction. - - Lin, wearing a pink flowery dress, sighed while in class. She was recalling her memories of being a Dairanger, but she listened to the professor, then the ground shook. "What the!?" She yelped in Chinese. "We have to evacuate!" The professor shouted pointing towards the window where Muteki Shogun, Ryuuseioh, Ninjaman, and Kibadaioh were fighting. Everyone minus Lin screamed and ran out the door as the giants were nearing the area. "Ryuuseioh?" Lin yelped in surprise. Ryuuseioh was grabbed by the head by Kibadaioh, and Kibadaioh smashed Ryuuseioh's head on the ground. "RYUUSEIOH!" Lin ran and opened the window then ran towards the giants' direction. - - "GAH!" Ryou screamed in pain as sparks had flown inside the cockpit. Ryuuseioh stood up. "Todomeda." Night said menacingly. Kibadaioh aimed towards Ryuuseioh. - - Byakkoshinken peeped out of the now older and wearing a white shirt under a black jacket and wearing black pants Kou's jacket. "Kou, the day is here. Today . . . is the day Kibaranger will be reborn." Kou rubbed his nose. "Then what are we waiting for!? I'm already ditching class, time to go!" Kou got on his white skateboard and skated off. - - Daigo, Shouji, and Kazu pulled up to a bridge. "Daigo, Kazu!" Shouji said happily. "It's so good to see you guys!" "Good to see you too." Daigo said. "But we have problems." Lin came running over and Kou skate boarded over. Lin was out of breath. "Anyone know what's going on?" Lin panted. "I don't know, but Kibadaioh is about to destroy Ryuuseioh!" Kazu pointed at Kibadaioh. "Koppamijin!" Night and the Fake Dairangers shouted. Sei Houou fired out and struck Ryuuseioh first, Muteki Shogun next, and finally Ninjaman. Night laughed maniacally. "Think you can win, you can't! I'll destroy you, I'll destroy you!" Sei Houou flew back to Kibadaioh, then Kibadaioh walked up to Ryuuseioh. Ryou grunted. "Now, you die first, Ryuranger." Sei Houou was about to fly off of Kibadaioh. Lin gasped. "Ryuuseioh." She whimpered. "No, SEI HOUOU! STOP IT!" She screamed. "Huh?" Muteki Shogun turned towards the bridge. "Hey look at that. It's that bridge again." Saizou remarked. "Who are they?" Jiraiya asked in English. "Sei Houou! SEI HOUOU!" Lin screamed. Ryou turned his head as well as Ryuuseioh and caught sight of Lin. "Lin." Ryou gasped. Night struggled. "What's going on, fly you damn phoenix, fly!" Night then turned to see Lin. "Why you!?" Night inserted a fire orb that was in the back of the cockpit into the slot. "DIE!" "NO!" Ryou shouted then Ryuuseioh got in front of Kibadaioh. Ryuuseioh took a fireball attack from Won Tiger's head. "RYOU!" Lin screamed. Then Kibadaioh prepared for a finisher. "Sei Houou, Sei Houou, SEI HOUOU! STOP IT!" Dorodoros popped up and ran towards the Dairangers. "Lin, we got company!" Daigo said. The Dairangers fought the Dorodoros with their fists and legs and Kou slashed them with Byakkoshinken. "Sei Houou!" Lin screamed. "Koppamijin!" Sei Houou fired out, but before it reached Ryuuseioh, it heard its name, then turned and struck Kibadaioh. "GWAH!" "Kibadaioh, MINUS HOUOU!" Shouji shouted happily and the pink Tenpo Rai Rai Ball flew to Lin. "And I don't care to hit you to next week this time." Kazu remarked to Shouji (read Darkness Veil chapter 2 to get this part). Lin gripped her tenpo Rai Rai ball tightly. "Sei Houou." She said (insert Dairanger Dramatic music here!). "Yosh, Minna, call your Kidenju!" Daigo commanded. "Sei Tenma!" "Sei Kirin!" "Won Tiger!" "Sei Shishi!" "What's going on!?" Night shouted as Kibadaioh was shaking violently. The other Dairangers called their Kidenju while they fought the Dorodoros. "Sei Shishi!" "Sei Tenma!" "Sei Kirin!" "Won Tiger!" "Ryou, you'll have to knock Kibadaioh up!" Lin shouted to Ryuuseioh. "Got it!" Ryou shouted. Ryou held the Hiryuu Rod at ready. "Dai Fusha Kiri!" Ryuuseioh skated through the floor spinning his hand making embers fly around. Then Ryuuseioh swung and slashed Kibadaioh Minus Houou with the spinning Hiryuu Rod. "AHH!" Kibadaioh split apart and the Fake Dairangers fell to the bridge as the Dorodoros all fell now. The Tenpo Rai Rai balls flew back to their original owners now. Kibaranger, Night, stood up. "KISAMA!" He screamed at Lin. He walked towards Lin ready to choke her. "You ruin me!" Ryou jumped out of Ryuuseioh who then flew off and the Kakurangers and Ninjaman reverted back to Kakurangers or shrunk. "Enjoha!" "Kaensu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted. Ryou and Sasuke fired their fire streams at the fake Dairangers then the warriors landed in front of the real Dairangers. "Ryou!" Lin shouted in joy then she ran to Ryou and the two embraced each other. "Ah re?" Sasuke said. "No wonder you looked the way you did before. Night and the fake Dairangers stood up. "You, all of you, all of you!" Then Ryou and Sasuke held the Dairinken and Red Slicer respectively. "Dairinken Kiryoku!" Ryou shouted. "Red Slicer!" Sasuke shouted. Ryou's Dairinken flew off ready to slash the Fake Dairangers and Sasuke threw the Red Slicer. The two flying bladed weapons slashed the wrists of the fake Dairangers and flew to the real Dairangers. Lin, Kou, Daigo, Shouji, and Kazu grabbed hold of their changers. The fake Dairangers all reverted back to monsters in a flash. "You!" Night shouted to the Dairangers and Kakurangers and Ninjaman. "I'll kill all of you, and Ninja Navy!" "My name is Ninjaman." Ninjaman said pointing at himself. "Now the real battle can begin!" Sasuke said doing a monkey pose. Then Kazu's car exploded. "MY CAR!" Kazu fell to his knees. "I just bought that!" The transformed Hanarangers were the ones who destroyed Kazu's car. "We're here to help." The Hanarangers said to Night. "Good." Night said. "Attack!" The Hanarangers charged. - - From afar, a temple bursted and Muteki Shogun appeared. "Sasuke, used the Flaming Shogun Sword!" Muteki Shogun shouted and then his sword disappeared. - - The Flaming Shogun Sword reappeared in human sized to Sasuke. "Yosh!" Sasuke said. He grabbed hold of the sword. "Ryou-kun, ikuze!" "OH!" Ryou shouted. Ryou and Sasuke charged. "AH!" Sasuke swung the giant sword. "HYAH! Hissatsu, Kaen Shogun Zan!" He slashed the Hanarangers with a flaming slash (FIRE!). "AH!" The slash struck their heads and they fell. "Ryou-kun, finish it!" Sasuke threw the sword to Ryou. "Gotcha!" Ryou caught the flaming sword. "Kiryoku! Inazuma Enjoha Kaen Zan!" Ryou swung the sword now extremely ablaze. Heck, the flame was giant! Ryou slashed Night and his crew. "GAH!" Night shouted. Then he sat up and had a hand to his face. "RUN!" Sasuke shouted. Everyone nodded. The Kakurangers and Ryou de-transformed and Ryou, Lin, Kou, and Daigo got into the Suzuki 4x4 with Daigo driving and Shouji got onto his bike. Kazu was about to go in his car but realized it was destroyed. He whimpered then got into the back of the Suzuki 4x4 along with Lin and Kou. The Kakurangers boarded Nekomaru while Ninjaman rode on his Kintou Cloud. They all rode off. Night's hand was glowing black and then he held it out firing a dark orb which only struck the ground. "Damn it." Night growled, swung his cape, and the Hanarangers and Night's crew as well as himself disappeared. - - The Kakurangers and Dairangers (from now on when I refer to the Kakurangers as a whole, I mean along with Ninjaman) rode to the Dairangers' old hideout. A man wearing traditional Japanese clothing and glasses as well as holding a fan said this. "Oh! The Kakurangers and the Dairangers are now joined together!" He shouted. "But what will Night and his crew do now? And does Sasuke's burning the heads of the Hanarangers hold any importance? Will we ever find out!?" He was standing just outside the Dairanger hideout. He . . . is the STORYTELLER GUY! Then Shouji popped out from the entrance. "Hey, are you the Pizza Delivery guy?" "EH!?" Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Tokusatsu Category:Super Sentai